


What You Don't Remember

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [14]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex has settled in in Atlantis and even accepted that the city is allied with Todd and his Hives. He watches his friends and teammates finding their beloved partners and he realizes that he has to go on with his life and maybe give happiness and love another try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibari_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_chan/gifts).



> Dear Hibari_chan, this story is actually about Ronon Dex and the Wraith Torran, Brennan's grandfather, but, Sin will show up, as well and maybe, you will like this story, too.  
> The chapters of this one will be shorter, because I have too many WIPs on the run to write as long chapters as before, but maybe this also means to update sooner.  
> Dear readers, enjoy this new part of my Pegasus Alliance series and please, let me know if you like it! Feedback is very important for me and I really want to know what you're thinking about Ronon and a Wraith!  
> Dear Dulinneth, as always a million thanks to you for your fast and wonderful help!

Ronon Dex woke up early in the morning, the first dawn just about to break. He blinked the dazed feeling of being sound asleep away and lay still for a while, musing about his new ability to sleep peacefully and soundly for several hours.

When he had first come to Atlantis, he hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours without waking up due to his seven years as a runner and it had taken him the long span of more than three years to make four hours out of the two. After the city's return to Pegasus and John Sheppard's attempts to build a solid alliance with Commander Todd – Sheppard's new lover – and the Commander's twelve Hives, his problems with sleeping had come back for a while, but, as strange as it might be, since the happenings on the planet with the Wraith Albert and his cautious and shy developing friendship with him, his problems had vanished again and this was the third night in succession he had slept more than five hours without waking up in between which was truly remarkable for him.

He felt well-rested and would have been in a good mood, if there hadn't been the fact that John had left Atlantis two days ago for another mission without him. Well, without his whole team. Rodney had to stay in the city because of their four unexpected visitors and the problems with sending them back to their own reality and Teyla Emagan had decided to stay in the city because she just had found out that she was pregnant again and exploring an unknown ancient Hive was out of the question in her state.

But, when John had asked him to stay in the city because of his counterpart Ronon the Second, he had agreed only reluctantly. Ronon had never been a man who talked a lot and most of his friends and the people he worked with had thought that he would feel comfortable in the company of his counterpart who was like him, but, quite the opposite, Ronon felt uncomfortable and on alert in the other's company.

Ronon Dex's opinion about their allied Wraith and especially about Albert had changed over the last three years and he didn't hate all of them with every fiber of his being any longer. He had also learned to shake off at least some of his bitterness. His counterpart was still full of grief, sorrow, hate and anger and he reminded him painfully of his former self and Ronon didn't like that, at all. He really would have preferred to go with Sheppard and Todd on that mission, but, he was here and so, he got up, making short work of dressing in his usual clothes. He would take a shower after his morning work-out, a luxury he didn't want to miss any longer.

He paused in the doorway, considering whether or not to take a run, but then, he decided against it, turning in the direction of the training arena. Running was much more fun with Sheppard by his side and hopefully, another early riser would be in the training hall, glad to train with him. Ronon made his way to the transporter in a bouncing gait, enjoying the peaceful silence of the early morning. The corridors were still empty and those inhabitants who hadn't had to see to their duties at this hour were still in bed, hoping to get another hour of undisturbed sleep.  
Ronon stepped into the transporter that swallowed him eagerly and pressed the button with verve.  
The lift closed and carried him to the lower regions of the city, reliably and silently as always.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

To his surprise, he found not only one early riser in the training hall, but four of them. Although early riser might be the wrong term in this case. Ronon stopped in the entrance, completely taken by surprise and ready to leave this place instantly again, but, before he could turn around and leave, Rodney noticed him, gesturing invitingly at him. Ronon hesitated before he carefully made his way across the arena to lean against the wall beside the scientist, watching the three fighters whirling through the hall with flying silvery and black hair.

“Good morning, Ronon,” Rodney greeted him, his words muffled by the hand he held before his mouth to hide his yawn. Ronon shot him a sidelong glance. Rodney's eyes were bloodshot from another night with too much work and too little sleep and he was pale and had lost weight.

“You really should take care of yourself, McKay,” he stated. “You didn't sleep last night, right?”

Rodney just shrugged his shoulder. “No, I didn't. But, we made progress. I will take a rest after breakfast, but, Torran and Albert wanted to use the opportunity to fight with Sin and I couldn't resist accompanying them and watch them fight. Sin is really a damn good fighter. I’ve never seen someone fight like him except for Kyrillos. Albert and Torran both want to train and boost their skills in fighting and neither Kyrillos nor Marcos have time at the moment, so they asked Sin and he agreed.”

Ronon frowned. “I didn't know that Sin is allowed to move about freely in the city,” he drawled. He might bear the Wraith of the Second Alliance, but, Sin was a totally different kind of matter, even more because his counterpart had some issues against him.

Rodney looked at him surprised. “You didn't know about the rescue mission? He helped Commander Alexandros bring Major Lorne and Daniel Jackson back to the city and Raven, Woolsey and Alexandros decided afterwards that he is our guest and has to be treated as one. He is allowed to go where he wants to in Atlantis and even leave the city if needed, albeit only in the company of another Wraith Commander of the alliance. He is no threat, Ronon. He saved Lorne and Daniel and has proved that he is trustworthy more than once.”

Ronon uncomfortably shifted his weight. “I heard about the mission. But, I didn't see him during the last two days and I thought that he had to stay in his quarters again.”

“No, he was in the infirmary with Evan most of the time and he also spent a lot of time in the labs and helped us. Torran and Albert are excited about his knowledge and skills and I have to admit that I'm really impressed myself. He is a mocking bastard, who likes to annoy us with his statements all the time, but without him, we would need months for what we now can do within days.” Ronon didn't answer to that and for a while, they watched the fighters in companionable silence.

Ronon had a hard time to see all of the movements, attacks and sidesteps, because Wraith moved much faster than humans would ever be able to move and all he could see were three whirling bodies flying and dancing though the air, their sticks clattering loudly against each other. Albert and Torran had to take several punches and any human Ronon knew would have lain on the ground, defeated and unable to move their little finger after only three minutes of fighting against this remarkable Wraith of another reality. He himself might be the exception and last five minutes, but, he wasn't really sure about that.

After twenty minutes, they stopped in perfect unison and Ronon realized that they were mentally connected. Most likely, Sin had taught them telepathically while he had fought against them, admittedly a very efficient way of teaching someone.

Albert pushed his long and now rather tousled mane out of his face and came to him, smiling at his new human friend. “Ronon! I haven't seen you in so long,” he greeted the big man from Sateda and Ronon Dex gifted him with an honest smile. Albert was the first Wraith he had learned to trust with his heart and he had also learned to enjoy his company.

“You were busy in the lab Albert,” he replied and Albert pulled a face.

“I know. I'm lucky that Kilian is such a patient mate. But, I promised him to spend this day with him and he threatened to come to the labs and carry me over his shoulder to our quarters if I didn't keep my promise,” he said. Ronon was about to say something to that when a dark multi-toned voice behind him spoke up with dry amusement.

“That's how Wraith mates should put their cheeky disobeying chosen consorts in their place.”

Ronon turned around, scowling at the black-haired Wraith who obviously enjoyed the young Wraith's embarrassment. “Is that so?” the tall man with the dreadlocks growled in an attempt to draw the Keeper's attention from Albert to him and Sin turned his head and quirked his eyebrow-ridge at him.

“Ah, Ronon Dex, how nice to finally meet the counterpart of 'my' Ronon in person. I'm relieved to see that you are as snappy and impolite as he always is. I have to admit that I would find it rather confusing if you were nice and polite,” he drawled and Ronon unconsciously balled his fists.

“I am polite and nice to those who truly deserve it,” he answered, his voice impassive, but with a dangerous undertone.

Sin grinned and bowed before him. “I see. I have to apologize then that I gave you the impression of not deserving it. Wanna fight with me?” he surprisingly changed the topic and Ronon blinked, confused.

“Fight with you?” he repeated, feeling caught and taken aback.

Sin raised his eyebrow-ridge again. “Yes, fight – how to fight. You obviously came here for training and I have to admit that I'm dying to fight with one of you – either my Ronon who refused to do so until now – or you as his counterpart. I'm sure that you will be the most worthy human I will ever be able to fight with. You don't have to worry, I have no intentions to harm you. You want to train and I'm sure that I can teach you something that you do not know.”

Rodney clapped his hands. “Oh, yes Ronon, please, I do wanna see the two of you fight!” he begged excitedly and Ronon straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin up in a defiant manner.

“Okay, let's fight!” he snarled, taking his sticks. Sin took up position, considering him thoughtfully. He seemed to be relaxed and careless and Ronon let himself be fooled by the black-haired Wraith's behavior. He attacked without warning, only to find himself lying on his back the very next second.  
When he was able to see his surroundings again, he jumped to his feet, scowling at Sin. “You read my thoughts!” he accused him. Sin stood there in the same position as he had stood when Ronon had attacked him.

“No, Ronon Dex, I didn't. I only watched your face. I could read your thoughts easily, much easier than any male Wraith of your universe and you're used to that. But, there might be a male Wraith in your universe who might be able to read your thoughts one day and you should always be prepared. If you allow me to connect with your mind, I can teach you how to avoid that.”

Ronon stared at him, disbelievingly. “I won't let you in my head freely, no way!” he hissed.

Sin pursed his lips. “I have no wish to spy on you, Ronon Dex. It would be only a slight connection to teach you.” Ronon bit his lip, uncertain about what he should do. He wanted that fight and he wanted to be taught, but letting any Wraith in his head freely was nothing he had even given a brief thought to until today.

“You should give it a try, Ronon. It's truly worthy,” Torran all of a sudden said.

Ronon turned to the ancient Wraith who looked so young and yet he was Brennan's grandfather. He was a beautiful Wraith if one was able to find a Wraith beautiful and Ronon had felt a strange connection between him and the Wraith they had found in a hidden cave whenever he had met him, maybe because of the losses both of them had endured. They hadn't talked much when they had met, but, apart from Albert, Torran was the Wraith he felt most comfortable in his company with. He looked at Torran and Brennan's relative smiled briefly at him.

Ronon sighed. “Fair enough. Try it,” he agreed and Sin nodded contentedly. Ronon steeled himself for the expected intrusion, but the touch of Sin's thoughts was only soft and didn't feel like an intrusion, at all.

 _'I will give you only short orders, so you can react in time to them. You are a damn good fighter as I heard and I only want to make you even better,'_ Sin assured him and Ronon nodded and focused on the fight.

The next half an hour was an endless array of attacks, sidesteps and punches and Ronon hit the ground countless times, but, got up to his feet again and again by sheer willpower, the shortly barked mental orders like _'To the left!'_ \- _'Forward!'_ \- _'Right side!'_ \- _'Backwards, try again!'_ and so on making Ronon's head spinning until he felt dizzy and dazed.

When Sin finally stopped, Ronon knew for the first time how his sparring partners must feel after training with him and he promised himself that he would never ever mock Sheppard again after their work outs. He knelt on the floor, totally out of breath, dizzy and bruised, but, as content and satisfied as he had never felt after a training fight.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up at the Keeper from another reality who offered him his left hand, gifting him with a true smile. “You have done well, Ronon Dex. You're really the best human fighter I have ever fought with. It was my honor and my pleasure to fight with you and I would like to do it again.”

Ronon took the offered hand and let himself be pulled onto his feet. “I would like that, too,” he answered, returning the smile briefly.

Sin let go of his hand. “You should take a long hot shower and maybe find someone who will massage your muscles. And take things slow today,” he recommended and Ronon nodded. Every single bone in his strained body hurt, but, it had been truly worth it and he smiled at Torran who had given him the good advice before he left the arena to go back to his quarters and take the hot shower.

Maybe, waiting until Sheppard returned from the mission wouldn't be as bad and boring as he first had feared and when he stepped into the transporter, he found himself smiling which was truly uncommon for him. After so many years of dealing with the aftermath of his time as a runner, life was finally starting to get easier and he couldn’t wait to see what it had in store for him next. Perhaps another training fight with Sin sometime soon.


	2. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon had an early and exhausting training fight with Sin and now, he wants to enjoy a hearty breakfast. Will he be able to eat undisturbed? And what will happen during the breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters mean faster updates. I proudly present you the second chapter soon after the start of Ronon's and Torran's journey. I'm happy that you seem to like this story, please, give me feedback and let me know if you do!  
> A million thanks to all of you who will do and to my wonderful beta Dulinneth for the fast beta!

Ronon had taken a very long and hot shower, standing for an eternity under the soothing stream, letting it wash away the sweat and the dirt from his aching body that the fight with the dark-haired Keeper had forced upon it. Ronon didn't know how many times he had hit the ground of the training area, but it totally had been worth it.

The only thing he still couldn't quite wrap his head around was that he had actually followed Torran's advice to let the creepy Wraith from another reality in his head. He really had agreed to that. He had agreed to let a Wraith in his head. A Wraith he still didn't trust and whom he normally would have hated and loathed with all he had.

But, Sin had proved that he cared for Major Lorne and his baby and Ronon couldn't hate someone who risked their own life to rescue an important inhabitant of their city, a soldier Ronon respected and liked dearly. He didn't trust Sin, but still. And when Torran had recommended that Sin teach him, he had agreed to it without thinking twice. And this was the next astonishing thing, because Torran was a Wraith himself and Ronon had never even considered to take advice from a Wraith, except for Albert, maybe. Albert had saved his life, had healed him and Ronon had rewarded him by saving Albert from Lady Athena's former Commander. Since then, they were friends and Ronon had learned to trust and like Albert.

Ronon had accepted the alliance and the Wraith allied with the city and he got along with them more or less well, being able to spend time with them in the same room without threatening to kill them at least four times. But, Albert was the first Wraith he actually called 'friend' and Ronon had thought that it would stay that way until he had met Torran, Brennan's grandfather.

Torran was as 'old' as the High Commander, Todd, Commander Octavius and of course, Todd's elder brother Sinamore, Sin's counterpart. But, he had spent ten thousand years sleeping in a hibernation pod and when the last members of the First Alliance had lain him in this special pod, Torran had still been a very young Wraith, only about two hundred years old which was very very young for a Wraith. Torran didn't have the experience of a Wraith who had stayed awake during the millenia for a large amount of time, hibernating only a couple of centuries during the thousands of years.

For Torran, the occurrences of the bloody war between the Ancients and the Wraith were still clear in his mind and for him, it was as if it had happened only 'yesterday'. Torran had lost everything he had loved and cared for, his family, his Hive, his home, his world and this special Wraith reminded Ronon of himself and of what he himself had lost. This might be the reason for the strange connection Ronon felt between himself and Torran, he almost liked him, even though he didn't want to admit that.

Ronon shook his head to get rid of his disturbing thoughts, the water splashing around as he did so. He switched the shower off and took the towel to dry his body before he wrung out his dreadlocks.  
The big man from Sateda made short work of dressing again because his stomach growled loudly, reminding its owner forcefully of the fact that the fight had cost him a lot of energy and that he needed to grab some food.

Ronon left his quarters in a good mood, making his way through the now buzzing with activity and a lot of people filled corridors, greeting the ones he knew and liked with a smile and the ones he didn't know well with a short nod of his head, musing briefly on when the Ancient's city had become his true home, letting the sharp pain of his grief about the doom of Sateda fade at least a little bit.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ronon had just started with his breakfast, his tray overloaded with food as always, when a shadow fell over his plate. He looked up and saw Albert, Torran and Daniel Jackson standing before his table. Daniel smiled friendly at him.

“Ronon, may we join you?” he asked and after a tiny moment, Ronon nodded his head.

“Sure,” he mumbled, his mouth filled with food. Daniel didn't seem to mind, but Ronon noticed the hidden smile on Albert's delicate features and the slight frown on Torran's handsome alien face. Daniel carried a tray similar to his own, only with less food upon it while Albert held only a pot and a mug in his hand – his beloved coffee.

The two Wraith and the human archeologist sat down, Albert beside Ronon and Torran and Daniel opposite him. Ronon swallowed his food and turned his head to look at Albert. “I thought you had promised Commander Kilian to spend the day with him,” he inquired curiously, arching his eyebrow at the young Wraith scientist.

Albert shrugged his shoulder, sipping from his coffee with a delighted expression on his face. “Oh, I will. But, Kilian had to see to some things in the ancient facility all of a sudden. A quarrel between Dr. Zelenka who is there at the moment and one of our own officers. Nothing serious, but, Kilian wanted to go there himself. He will come back through the Gate later and pick me up,” he told his human friend and Ronon pursed his lips with a knowing grin. Dr. Zelenka might be rather small and slim, but, he had the astonishing ability to put every Wraith he worked with in their place and even scare them sometimes with his Czech 'ratatatata' every time he told them off in his mother language. It was one of the main reasons Kilian had chosen him to rehabilitate the Wraith that had tried to force Albert to be his consort.

“Yeah, it's better your mate rescues his officer from Zelenka's wrath,” he stated dryly and Albert snickered. Torran shot Ronon a questioning look. He had met Radek Zelenka only a few times and only for a few minutes every time their paths had crossed and it was obvious that he had problems with the image of this small and slim human being able to scare any grown up Wraith.

Once again, Ronon felt the strange connection between them as he looked into the golden cat's eyes, accentuated by the tattoo Torran wore. Torran actually had never been a warrior, but a scientist and scientists normally didn't wear tattoos, but, he had also been the son of the Queen who had ruled the Wraith of the First Alliance and therefore must be considered as a 'prince'. The eldest son of a Queen wore a tattoo, no matter if he was a scientist or a warrior.

Torran now wore his long silvery hair in a long ponytail at the nape of his neck, but, several strands had slipped out of it and it was still slightly tousled after his own fight with Sin. Ronon had to admit that he liked the slightly ruffled look much better, it suited the ancient and yet so young Wraith perfectly and made him less 'prince-like' and more 'normal'.

“Dr. Zelenka can be very very scary, believe me,” he said still grinning and Torran briefly grinned back.

“I see. My mother's sister was very small and slim, but, scary as hell. I hid myself every time she visited our Hive,” he said, his voice wistful and melancholy, but with a cheerful undertone due to the funny memories he obviously had in mind.

Daniel Jackson who to Ronon's surprise had said nothing until now, looked at Torran. “I would like to learn more about the First Alliance,” he said and Torran tilted his head to the side to look at him.

“I would be pleased to tell you more about our alliance, Dr. Jackson,” he answered politely. Jackson arranged his food on his plate while he began to ask questions and Ronon gobbled down his own meal, listening to Torran's multi-toned voice as the Wraith began to tell the archeologist about his family and the alliance his mother had built with some Ancients who wanted to live in peace and freedom. Only two years before, Ronon most likely wouldn't have believed a single word of them, but now, he listened to them, fascinated and totally drawn in.

The ancient Wraith had just started with a new story when the siren sounded through the city, announcing an unauthorized Gate activity.

All four of them jumped to their feet, running out of the cafeteria and to the next transporter that would bring them to the control-room. Ronon pulled his weapon out of his large belt while he ran and Torran did the same simultaneously.

When they arrived to the control-room, Ronon saw Colonel Mitchell and Commander Raven checking the computers. “What happened?” Ronon demanded when he reached the blue-eyed colonel.

Raven typed on the keyboard, not bothering to look up while Cameron just shrugged his shoulders.

“We don't know. The Gate activated itself all of a sudden, but only for one second, before the wormhole collapsed again. The only thing that came through was a distorted audio transmission, Raven trying to make it understandable right now.”

Ronon frowned, not willing to put his weapon back into his belt. He considered the Gate while Albert stepped beside his former Commander to help him with the transmission. He could see the tension in Torran's body, the ancient Wraith was as mistrustful as he himself from having grown up in a similar hostile world as Ronon and not willing to give up his cautiousness and mistrust too fast and easily.

The Gate-room was filled with Marines who had shown up shortly after themselves and Ronon heard footsteps hammering on the ground, right before Sin rushed into the control-room.

“What happened?” he repeated the question Ronon had asked only two minutes before and Cameron told him the same thing he had told Ronon's small group. “Let me have a look!” The black-haired keeper demanded and to Ronon's astonishment, Raven and Albert stepped to the side to make room for Sin.

Ronon watched the clawed fingers almost flying over the buttons of the keyboard. When Sin looked up, Ronon knew that something special had happened, because Sin looked almost stunned and deeply touched for one short moment.

“It is from my own reality, it is a message from my universe!” he said, his voice hoarse and rough.

Cameron stared at him. He was the first who recovered from the shock. “A message from your universe, are you sure, Sin?”

Sin nodded his head. “Yes, I'm sure.” He pressed one key and after one second of only white noise, Ronon could hear a strange and slightly biased voice:

“This is a message for our people: Sin the Keeper, his brother Todd, Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. We are searching for you and we will find you! Please, try to contact us if you're able to! This is a message for our people: Sin the Keeper, his brother Todd, Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. We are searching for you and we will find you! Please, try to contact us if you're able to!”

Sin swallowed hard and pressed the button again and the message stopped. “This is the voice of my second Rani,” he said before he turned around and walked out of the room without any other word.

Ronon watched him leave, swallowing hard because of the sudden pity he felt for the Wraith of another reality. How must he feel, stranded in another universe! Ronon remembered the happenings when they had entered several different realities with the Daedalus, not knowing if they would find a way to return to their own people. Sin, Todd the second, the other colonel John Sheppard and his own counterpart had been here for weeks now without any chance to return to their own home and Ronon really didn't know how he would feel if it had happened to him.

A soft touch on his shoulder broke in on his musings. He looked up and saw Torran standing before him. “I will go and talk to Sin,” he said calmly. “Maybe, Sinamore can talk to him, as well. You should go to your counterpart, Ronon. He should know that they are searching for them, and he should hear it from you.”

Ronon hesitantly nodded his head. Cameron and Raven surely would go to John the second and Sin's brother, telling them the astonishing news, but, Torran was right, the other Ronon Dex should learn it from him.

Torran smiled and let go of his shoulder heading after Sin and after one more moment of watching Albert working feverishly at the computer, he turned around and left the Gate-room.

It was time to visit his 'twin' and talk to him.


	3. Unexpected Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They received a message from Sin's universe and Ronon has to tell it to his counterpart. Maybe, his 'twin' has to tell him something important, as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is a crossover with Hibari_chan's story 'To Be Good And Honorable'. The things mentioned here in this chapter are told in chapter 11 of this story. If you want to know more about Sin and his lover, then please read 'fourteen nights to win a wraith's heart'.  
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you for your beta again, your help is simply invaluable to me!
> 
> As always - enjoy and please, let me know if you liked it!

Ronon pondered over the message they had received while he was on his way to the quarters where his counterpart was settled, finding himself unable to decide if he should be relieved that the chances of sending their four visitors back to where they belonged had increased or if he wanted them to stay longer in his own reality.

First, when they had appeared through the wormhole unbidden and unwanted, he had nursed a grudge against all of them and especially his 'twin', even more than against the annoying Keeper Sin, because the other Ronon Dex had reminded him painfully of his own former self. Ronon had needed years to accept the alliance with Todd and his Hives and just when he had made his peace with it, his twin had stumbled into his life, still holding all of the grief and anger he had held onto for so many years and proving to him that he was still walking on thin ice when it came to his feelings towards their Wraith allies.

The elevator spat him out and he closed the distance to the door of Ronon the Second's quarters with a few large steps, not willing to give in to his desire to run away again. He moved his hand over the doorbell, expecting his twin to come to the door and block the way just like he would have done every time someone had wanted to visit him only a few months ago. He had to wait not too long and when the door opened, Ronon found himself in front of another Ronon ready to jump, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

His counterpart stared at him and finally moved aside with obvious reluctance. “So, you finally found your way here,” he sneered, crossing his arms before his broad chest and leaning against the closed door while Ronon slowly crossed the room towards the window.

“I fought with Sin this morning. You should try it yourself one day,” he said thoughtfully, not responding to the other Ronon's mockery. He deserved the mockery and even more, he knew that. He could have made his counterpart's life much easier during the last few weeks.

A disgusted snort made him turn around. “Why should I do that?” Ronon the Second asked sarcastically, considering him as if he wasn't sure whether or not the other Ronon had lost his sanity.

“Because it would be worth it. He's the best fighter I've ever fought with. It would make you better,” Ronon replied, watching his other self closely.

Ronon the Second stared at him with a blank expression, but, Ronon could see his jaw work as if the other man was chewing on something. “He is Wraith!” the other Dex finally growled, but there was a strange undertone in his voice that made Ronon wary. His counterpart clearly was hiding something.

“There is much more about him than just being Wraith. I don't trust him fully or like him, but, Sin admittedly is very special and unlike any other Wraith I know. I know that you have not had the same experiences with your alliance that I have with mine, Dex, but, I'm sure that even you have found out that Wraith are individuals and all of them are differ from each other.”

His counterpart turned his head away, staring out of the window. Ronon watched him clench and open his fists. “Yes, they do,” he eventually said silently and there was actually something akin to longing in his flat voice.

Ronon raised his eyebrow, completely taken aback. He knew himself too well to not know what the other Ronon's behavior meant. “There must be one Wraith you don't hate!” he said, stunned and surprised. “Tell me about him! Who is it?” The thought of Torran came into his mind, unwanted and unbidden, the only Wraith who had let him feel something else than just reluctant respect apart from Albert whom he considered as a true friend by now. But, his feelings for Torran were different from his feelings for the young scientist and stronger than he felt comfortable with at the moment.

His twin remained silent for quite some time and Ronon wasn't sure if he would get an answer, but then, he looked at him again and blurted out: “He is Sin's librarian. I slept with him.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Torran followed the black-haired Keeper through the corridors without trying to hide his presence. It would have been a useless undertaking because Sin's mental abilities were far too strong to sneak up on him and Sin noticing the attempt to do so would only have made him suspicious and mistrustful. Torran was already grateful that the tall Wraith did nothing to hide himself and allowed him the loose contact, because the scientist and former prince was quite aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to follow Sin and find him if the Keeper didn't want to be found.

The balcony where he finally caught up with him offered a breathtaking sight over the whole city shining in the bright sunlight. Torran paused in the doorway, watching the impressive Wraith with the long black hair leaning against the railing and staring at the large tower in front of him with a wistful expression. The ancient and yet so young Wraith was amazed that the other Wraith allowed him to be a witness of his feelings and he came nearer, stepping beside him and watching the calm sea glistening in the sun.

_'You're worried about your own people,'_ he sent out, offering a deeper connection, not sure if Sin would reject him and prefer spoken words. Torran had always preferred the telepathic communication among his own kin, but, he knew that a lot of Wraith didn't want to connect with Wraith from other Hives and used spoken words with them. He had accepted that the Wraith of the Second Alliance always spoke out loud when their human allies were around as a mark of courtesy, but, right now, no human was around and maybe their bond would console his brother and help him keep down the wave of homesickness he could feel coming off of the other Wraith.

_'They need me. My world isn't such a peaceful place as yours.'_ Sin didn't look at him but allowed the deeper connection, gratefully picking off some comfort from their bond and Torran's calming presence in his head. Torran could feel some of the tension in the black-haired Wraith's body drain away.

Torran probably could understand him better than his brethren because for him, the happenings of the war ten thousand years ago were still crystal clear in his own memory. He had had a hard time himself adjusting to the changed world he had been awoken into. For a while, they just stood there in companionable silence deeply connected with each other and Torran shared Sin's thoughts, his grief, his fears and his hopes with the Keeper from another universe.

_'Your second Rani means a lot to you,'_ he finally stated, turning his head to look at Sin.

Sin smiled melancholy. _'Yes, he does. But, he's still grieving about the loss of his mate. Our mating-rituals might be different from yours, but, our relationships are as serious as yours are, I can assure that.'_

_'I never doubted that, Sin. Of course, your bonds are as serious and strong as ours. You're still mourning your mate, as well.'_ Torran considered him musingly.

Sin shrugged his shoulders. “We were never mated. I was too cowardly to trust him enough although he never really betrayed me, not one single time in ten thousand years,” he said quietly, drawing back from their connection. Torran accepted his withdrawal without feeling offended. Some things were too painful to share with anyone.

“But, you loved him as if you had been mates,” he only replied, staring at the sea again.

Sin shot him a sidelong glance. “It must have been hard for you to leave your mate and your son alone.” he stated in the rather obvious attempt to change the topic and Torran smiled melancholy and nodded.

“Yes, it was. But, it was their chance to survive and my grandson Brennan is the living proof that they did. Maybe, I will find my son someday, as well.”

“I'll cross my fingers for you,” Sin assured him with a grin, using a human term he had heard several times coming from Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. Torran laughed.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” He became serious. “We will find a way to send you back, Sin, I promise you,” he said with sincerity and honesty.

Sin smiled. “Yes, I know, Torran.” He wanted to add something when Torran's radio beeped. Torran dabbed at it. “Torran here?”

“This is Sheppard. Torran, would you please come to the control-room? I have some important news for you. I already radioed Sinamore, he is on his way, too.”

“I'm on my way, Colonel Sheppard,” Torran answered. “Will you come with me, Sin? It could be important for you, too.”

Sin nodded and they left the balcony, two Wraith walking through the city of Atlantis without any guards or protections, something Torran would never have thought possible ten thousand years ago. But, two single beings had changed that, a Wraith and a human. They had changed that and proved that sometimes, miracles could become true and this gave hope to Torran that he would find his own true miracle someday, as well.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Ronon stared at his counterpart, shocked and speechless. The other Ronon had far more resentments towards Wraith and yet he had slept with a Wraith, Ronon couldn't believe it. This was truly an unexpected confession which had caught him totally by surprise. How desperate and lonely must his twin have felt to seek warmth and comfort in the embrace of a Wraith?

He had had several passionate encounters over the years, most of them had been only brief attempts to release some of the tension, loneliness and frustration he felt all the while and he had never understood the problems and difficulties John Sheppard had had at the beginning of his relationship with Todd because of Todd being male.

Ronon had found that ridiculous and shook his head over the regulations of relationships in the military on Earth. The stupid heads of the IOA hadn't had issues because Todd was a Wraith, but simply because he was male. Ronon still couldn't wrap his head around it. He had needed a long time to make his peace with this special relationship between John and Todd, but the male part had never bothered him. He had had sex with men, too and he knew not one single planet in Pegasus that punished people for being in love with someone of the same gender. Some planets had rules about reproduction because there were too little children, but, that was all.

He slowly, almost unnoticed had started to reconsider his opinion about Wraith-relationships with humans after becoming a witness of how Wraith treated their chosen consorts, especially after watching Cameron settle in on Todd's flagship to live with Commander Raven and the way Commander Alexandros behaved towards Major Lorne. If someone had asked him two years ago if Wraith could actually love a human being so deeply that they would even die for them or show as much devotion as Alexandros showed every time Major Lorne was around, he would have laughed in their faces. But, there obviously was more about Wraith and their multifarious emotions than he had given them credit for and Ronon couldn't deny the truth any longer. Wraith were beings with at least as deep of feelings as humans had and they could suffer as much as any other sentient living being.

Only to accept this truth and to actually sleep with a Wraith were two entirely different kinds of things and Ronon couldn't believe what he just had heard. The other Ronon had far more reservations against Wraith than he himself and that his twin from another reality had slept with a Wraith had caught him off guard. He could do nothing than just stare at the tall man leaning against the door avoiding his gaze. The man who looked like him, talked like him and acted like him but was still so different stared out of the window with this wistful expression and his cheeks had turned red.

“You. Slept. With. A. _Wraith_.” he finally croaked out and Dex the Second nodded his head.

“Yes. I did.” He paused, searching for the right words. “He is different from every Wraith I have ever met. He is no warrior at all, but, his words are as sharp and cut right through you as any polished blade of a fighter would do. It seems as if he could see right into my soul.”

Ronon arched an eyebrow. “He probably did. Wraith read minds whenever it pleases them,” he mocked, not sure why he had said this. He was pretty certain that neither Albert, nor Torran would ever read his mind without his permission, and most likely the other allied Commanders wouldn't do that either, but, he wasn't sure about the Wraith from Sin's universe. They might have different values and not consider unbidden mind-reading as mind-rape or oppression.

“No, Andriju would never do that,” came the instant reply and his counterpart said it with such confidence and calmness that Ronon believed him, but, another thing struck him immediately.

“Who named him? Andriju seems to be a human name,” he asked, watching Ronon the Second closely.

The other Dex finally looked at him. “I named him. Before we slept with each other. We talked a lot and it seemed to be – natural.” He rubbed his forehead as if he had a bad headache, lost in his memories. “I drank too much and wandered through Sin's Hive... I don't remember much – somehow I ended in his quarters...”

“You don't have to tell me, you know that,” Ronon objected with a flinch, not wanting to hear about the other Ronon's intimate experiences with a Wraith, not right now with his own confused feelings about a special Wraith he had met only a few months ago. Torran's face appeared unbidden before his mind eye again and he blinked irritated, trying to get rid of the image of Torran looking him in his eyes, smiling. He didn't want to think of the handsome male alien right now, not with his mixed and confused feelings after Ronon the Second's shocking revelation.

His radio beeped just in time to distract him from his own disturbing thoughts and he switched it on.

“This is Ronon. What's up?” he asked grimly.

“Ronon, please come to the control-room. Something unexpected happened and I want you to join the meeting. Sheppard out.” Came John's metallic voice through the radio, reminding Ronon of the reason why he had come here in the first place.

“Ronon, let's go. We received a message through the Gate from your own reality and Sheppard wants us to join the meeting,” he said, leaving his place at the window and crossing the room.

His twin narrowed his eyes. “He wants you to join the meeting, not us,” he pointed out. Ronon just shrugged.

“It concerns you as much as me, so we'll go there together. It will be fine with him, trust me.” The other Ronon quirked his eyebrow the same way he always did, but, he said nothing, just opened the door and together, they left his quarters, heading for the next transporter.

Ronon smiled grimly, glad to have a distraction from the disturbing image of he himself lying in bed with a Wraith. As it seemed, this was going to be a very long and very interesting day.


	4. Astonishing News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheppard came back to Atlantis to inform Sinamore and Torran that the Queen of the First Alliance is still alive because she bonded with her Hive. Now, they have to decide and to discuss what they shall do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Hibari_chan, I know that it has been quite some time, but now, I'm back with this story and I hope you will enjoy the new chapter. :-)
> 
> A million thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth for her help again!

Ronon headed towards the conference room deeply worried about what could have gone wrong on Sheppard's mission. He had seen too many bad things in his life to just think that Sheppard could have good news for them. Ronon the Second was right behind him, silently growling to himself.

He hadn't really looked where he was going and stumbled in surprise when he almost bumped into the Wraith coming from the other direction of the corridor, arriving just in time with Ronon before the door leading into the large conference room.

“Torran!” he snarled, partly because of his worries about Sheppard's news and partly because of his surprise and embarrassment that he hadn't noticed the Wraith beforehand as he normally sensed every Wraith at least a hundred meters before he could actually see them.

The tall and handsome Wraith instinctively reached out to keep the tall man with the long dreadlocks from straining his ankle as the human struggled to keep his balance. “I'm sorry, Ronon, I didn't mean to run without looking,” Brennan's grandfather apologized, slowly drawing his hands back from his naked arms. Ronon suppressed the sudden and unwelcomed shiver that wanted to run down his spine and he could still feel the cool fingers upon his skin even when the Wraith wasn’t touching him any longer. It was a strange feeling, almost like regret or some kind of loss that now coursed through him and Ronon shook his head to clear his mind from the slight dizziness that had overcome him as he had inhaled the male scent of the alien creature.

“I should have watched out, too,” he mumbled, lifting his chin up as he strode into the room where Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell and Raven and Sinamore were already waiting for them. Sheppard raised one eyebrow, frowning as he saw the black-haired Keeper of another universe and Ronon the Second following Ronon and Torran into the room, but he said nothing, only waved at the other chairs with an impatient gesture.

“Please, sit down, I have something to tell you, especially you two Torran and Sinamore,” he said when all of them had found a seat to sit down.

Ronon leaned back in his chair, trying to make an impassive face as he crossed his arms before his chest expectantly. Ronon the Second mirrored his posture and Ronon could see Sin smirking knowingly, shooting him an annoyed glance.

Sheppard looked around, his eyes finally stopping on Torran's face, sitting opposite Ronon. “The Hive Richard Woolsey and Commander Germanus found by accident – a very lucky accident I have to say – is very, very old, most likely the oldest Hive that still exists in this galaxy.”

He paused and Ronon had the suspicion that he enjoyed keeping them hanging on for a little while. Sin's grin deepened, he obviously enjoyed the whole situation as much as Sheppard did, while Torran and Sinamore kept their features controlled although Ronon could see their eyes glowing golden with their growing curiosity and annoyance. Ronon the Second beside him growled, and Raven narrowed his eyes just a tiny little bit, a clear sign that he was pissed off by his High Commander's consort's behavior. But, Sheppard was of higher ranking than he was because he was his High Commander's consort and Raven would keep his mouth closed and hide his true feelings. Cameron beside his mate sighed theatrically and this was what made Sheppard finally go on with his explanation after a quick reproachful glance at his friend.

“This Hive is the Hive of the First Alliance.” The hazel-eyed colonel went silent again, his eyes flickering forth and back between Sinamore and Torran. Both Wraith sat there, completely still like statues, their hands clenched around the armrests of their chairs. Ronon found himself staring at Torran, unable to look anywhere else, his eyes fixed on the handsome alien features, so old and wise and yet still so young, alien and strange and yet beautiful and tempting.

The news his team-leader had just declared was truly stunning and unexpected and Ronon could hardly imagine how Torran must feel right now. Sinamore probably too, but Torran was the only Wraith Ronon cared about except for Albert, although he had nothing against Commander Todd's elder brother due to the, for him, very important fact that Sinamore hadn't fed on humans for the last ten thousand years and wouldn't need to feed on them in the future. But, Torran was the one Wraith who made him feel something again, whether he liked it or not and he couldn't help but wonder how the ancient Wraith prince must have felt by the thought that the Hive where he had been born still existed.

Sheppard nervously straightened his shoulders before he almost blurted out: “It is also a very special Hive – a Queen-Hive.”

Now, he pulled a reaction from both of them, Torran gasping out in surprise and Sinamore asking in a hoarse voice: “What do you mean with that, Colonel Sheppard? A Queen-Hive?”

“He means that the Queen of this Hive bonded with her Hive and became one with it. That the Queen is the Hive and the Hive is the Queen. They are one entity and cannot be separated again. The Queen of this Hive survived the millennia because she bonded with her Hive and now, you'll have a Hive that is not only basically sentient, but sentient and intelligent at the same time,” Sin answered for the colonel and Ronon opened his mouth, but closed it again when no sound came out. Torran's mother was still alive! She had bonded with her Hive and now, they had to deal with a living spaceship, for the moment, Ronon was truly at loss for any words.

Torran's throat bobbed as he swallowed several times. “Is that true, Colonel Sheppard? Has Sin spoken the truth?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly and his hands were balled into tight fists on the armrest now.

“Yes, it is, Torran. How could you know that, Sin? Do such Hives exist in your reality?” John asked him with narrowed eyes and the black-haired Keeper smiled melancholy.

“No, Sheppard. They don't. But, we experimented a lot, ten thousand years ago to make it happen, unfortunately, we failed and several of our best Queens died because of that.”

“I see,” Sheppard murmured. Then, he sat upright again, looking at Torran once more. “Your mother still lives. She gave up her body and you can't 'see' her, but she kept all of her memories and is still the Queen she was ten thousand years ago. She bonded with her Hive which stayed on that planet for the last thousands of years, waiting for another worthy Queen to come to her and take her place. Rin will be her new Queen.”

Sinamore made a surprised sound. “Rin? Miss Martin? She is an astonishing young woman with great skills, but, she is human!” he said.

Sin chuckled silently. “She might be human, but she is the most scary human female I have ever met and I have met quite a few. So small and slim and yet so capable of putting even me in my place if necessary. She will be a formidable Queen!” he bared his teeth in a contented wide grin. Then, he became serious again. “She has astonishing mental abilities. She knew that Evan was carrying a little princess before even Alexandros could sense it. Her abilities are not as strong as mine, but worth every Wraith and stronger than even Teyla's. Where is the Athosian, by the way?”

Cameron cleared his throat. “I will inform her later. So, Rin will be the Queen-Hive's Queen? What will happen with Iason's Hive? They are a couple and I do believe that it is serious.”

John licked his lip. “We have to think about it later. The most important thing right now is that your Queen wants to see you and to talk to you, Torran and Sinamore. Rin bonded with her when she came on board and they can share her body for some time. She informed her that you Torran and Sinamore are alive and she is happy and eager to see you again. I promised her to bring you to her as soon as possible.” He grinned at his friend, the blue -eyed colonel who had won the heart of Todd's second. “Rin gave her a name. She said that the Queen-Hive must have a name like a true Queen deserves.”

Cameron pulled a face. “I see. And which name would that be?” he asked, mourning because he wouldn't be the one choosing the name like he had chosen all of the other names.

John chuckled. “She learned from the best. The name is more than appropriate. The Queen of the First Alliance will be addressed as Lady Artemis in the future.”

Cameron's face lit up. “Ah, yes, this is perfect. Very appropriate. Rin really chose the perfect name for her,” he said with a happy smile on his face.

“What does this name mean?” Torran asked hoarsely and Ronon unconsciously balled his fists because he had to fight against the sudden urge to stand up, go to the Wraith and lay his hand upon his shoulder.

“Artemis was our ancient Greek Queen of the moon and the hunt, women and children, a very suiting name for a Queen-Hive, don't you think so?” Cameron explained and a small smile formed at the corners of Torran's mouth.

“Yes, it is a wonderful name for my mother,” he said, his hands on the armrest unclenching slightly. “When can we leave the city and go to her?” he asked, not trying to hide his own impatience and eagerness.

Ronon couldn't blame him. If he had just learned that his mother was still alive after such an incredibly large amount of time. To his surprise, he wanted to accompany Torran and be there when he reunited with his mother after that long time, wanted to make sure that the old and yet so young Wraith would be okay after that reunion.

John Sheppard smiled understandingly at him. “As soon as possible. I think it is best to take two Jumpers and fly there to be faster, because we have to take a lot of stuff and people with us, scientists and at least the basis of a crew to bring Lady Artemis up into space again. I found a clearing nearby where two Jumpers can land without problems.”

The colonel looked at Raven. “Could you please see to the needed crew-members, Commander Raven? I know how deeply rooted Wraith are to their home Hives, but we need a crew for her and maybe, you can choose from several Hives, not only one so we can form a new crew? Not only young and inexperienced officers, of course. Lady Artemis is too special to have only young officers. Maybe, there will be volunteers when they learn the reason why we need them to leave their home Hive?”

Commander Raven stood up, nodding his head. “I'm sure that there will be several volunteers, Colonel Sheppard. They will be honored to become her new crew. To be a crew-member of a Queen-Hive is truly something extraordinary. I shall see to you having a proper crew when you leave again immediately.” He shot a brief look at his consort who nodded at him with a smile before he left the conference room with his coat swinging around his legs.

Ronon shifted his weight on his chair, questioning himself as to what Sheppard wanted to discuss apart from this incredible astonishing news, because he was eager and impatient to leave Atlantis and see this Queen-Hive himself. He didn't know whether Sheppard wanted him to be a part of his team or not, but he would come with him, no matter what, that much was clear. He pushed the gnawing voice whispering into his ear that he only craved to be a part of this team only because of one special Wraith going along, back into the farthest corner of his mind, focusing on the colonel's next words again.

“Cam told me that you received a message from your reality, Sin,” Sheppard continued to speak. “I want you to work on the solution that will bring you back to where you belong with the greatest priority. I will leave Dr. McKay and Albert with you to work on this solution. It's not that you wouldn't be welcomed guests, but we still don't know which effect your unexpected stay here will have on both realities and I'm sure that your people miss you deeply. You will get every support you need. Cam and Commander Raven will see to that. I also will leave Carson and Jennifer in the city because of my pregnant counterpart, because Iason is needed on board Lady Artemis at the moment. But, we will establish a permanent radio contact with Atlantis and I want to be informed the second the other John will need our healer's help. I'm fine with you walking around in the city and on the mainland freely, but I want to be informed if you have to leave this planet, understood?”

The black-haired Keeper pursed his lips, but Ronon could see that he wasn't annoyed but pleased by Sheppard's words. The impressive Wraith from another reality appreciated the human colonel's natural authority and he was an old, experienced and intelligent enough to know that Sheppard was right with what he had said about the unknown effect on both realities and the hidden melancholy in the golden cat's eyes told the big Satedan that Sin was as homesick as he would be if he had been stranded in another reality.

“Of course, Sheppard,” Sin agreed after a few seconds in a slightly mocking voice, grinning as John frowned at him. “I only hope that 'your' Rodney won't be as nosy and annoying as 'my' Rodney is,” he drawled and the strangled sound coming from the other human colonel sounded suspiciously like an amused chuckled covered by a forced cough.

“I'm sure he isn't. Dorothy wouldn't allow that,” John stated dryly and this finally pulled a chuckle from every person sitting in this room, even Ronon's twin from another universe sitting beside him.

Sheppard's gaze wandered around until it stayed on Ronon's face and the tall man with the dreadlocks tensed in his seat. “Ronon, I want you to...” Sheppard never finished his sentence, because Ronon stood up, pushing his chair vigorously aside.

“I'm coming with you, Sheppard!” he said, looking at Torran again and his voice made it clear that there would be no debate about this. Ronon would join Sheppard's team and come with him, no  
matter whether the colonel wanted it or not.


	5. A Wraith And A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torran sees his mother again after more than ten thousand years, and Ronon watches their reunion. After this touching encounter, both struggle with their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took me so long, I hope that you're still interested in what will happen next, please let me know!

There were only few things that made the eyes of the former runner Ronon Dex become wet. The tall Satedan had seen and witnessed so many horrible things in his rather short life, and he had built a huge and thick wall around his heart and his soul a long time ago that normally protected him from becoming hurt again.

But as he now stood in the throne hall, leaned against the slightly pulsing wall of the Queen-Hive, watching the reunion between Torran, Sinamore and Lady Artemis, the Queen of the First Alliance, he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, and he furtively wiped them with an almost angry gesture.

It was stupid to feel that touched by something that had nothing to do with him, at all, Ronon inwardly told himself off, but no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he shouldn't care about this special moment that much, his throat felt yet tight with held back emotions. The Wraith hadn't seen each other for more than ten thousand years, hadn't even known that they were still alive, and to see their obvious joy and happiness as mother and son embraced each other was something that made Ronon feel his own loss stronger than he had felt it in years. He didn't bear a grudge against Torran and Commander Sinamore for having found their mother and Queen again, but he felt sad knowing that he would never see his people and his family again. They were all dead, his home planet destroyed by a cruel creature that had enjoyed to erase an entire species without any chance of winning the bloody war and survive, and in moments like these, his memories haunted him and made him feel lonely and angry again.

Ronon Dex had found a new place to live in, and friends who cared about him, deeply, but there was still something missing, something that kept him from considering Atlantis his home like Sateda once had been, and until he had found it, he would be the lonesome runner he had been for more than seven years, at least in his heart and his soul.

The big Satedan pushed himself away from the cool, in a light green color pulsing wall and turned around, leaving the throne hall without making any sound, unnoticed by the family celebrating their reunion after such an unbelievable long time of ten thousand years.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Torran the Wraith silently made his way through the Hive that was not only a Hive, but also his mother in some strange ways. He needed some time to himself after the emotional roller coaster of the last two hours, and he was grateful that none of the Wraith and humans he met on his way tried to approach or address him. His brethren of course could feel his inner turmoil even though they were not really mentally connected, respecting his wish to stay alone in his head for a while, only bowing before him like it was appropriate for the only son of such an important and powerful Queen. Not that Torran really thought of himself as a prince or that he would have considered himself better than them because of his inheritance, but he knew how important the display of respect and devotion towards the only son of their new Queen was for the Wraith which were becoming the new crew of the Queen-Hive, and he understood their feelings and respected them, as well.

The humans living in Atlantis and dealing with Wraith of the Second Alliance on a daily basis for more than three years by now on the other hand had learned to read their allied Wraith quite well, and the few he met in the gloomy corridors left him alone and simply ignored him. Not because they feared him or hated him, but because they sensed that he really needed to be left alone right now, and he appreciated their sensibility and understanding, a lot.

To see his mother and to talk to her after millennia of thinking that she had died - after millennia of sleeping himself – had used up all of his strength, and his mind was racing with his thoughts and the memories overwhelming him. It had used up all of the strength of the small human female Rin, as well, and she had almost broken down. Now, she was sleeping, Commander Iason had given her something to calm her down, and he had been very strict and clear about Rin needing to rest for at least eight hours. Lady Artemis – his mother had withdrawn from the fragile body, assuring her son that she was fine and that he could connect with her through the Hive whenever he wanted to talk to her before drawing back from his mind with a last, soft and loving touch of her thoughts.

Torran blinked as he now stepped out of the Hive, the sunlight too bright after the gloom of the Hive Wraith actually preferred because of their sensitive eyesight. The golden rays of the warm sun shining onto this planet were filtered by the green trees surrounding the Hive, and after a few seconds, the tall Wraith's eyes had adjusted to the brightness and he crossed the path to wander around between the trees and let the peace and beauty of this uninhabited planet appeal to him.

The tall figure leaning against one of the trees, staring blindly into the wilderness, caught his attention, and for one moment, Torran hesitated to approach him, because the slumped shoulders underneath the dreadlocks and the aura of melancholy he could sense coming off from the Satedan made clear that Ronon Dex craved for some time alone as much as Torran did.

The sixth sense of the young man he always showed when it came to Torran's race made Ronon turn his head before he could withdraw in silence though, and for one moment, they stared each other in the eyes, dark brown ones meeting golden catlike depths, and Torran could see some emotions flickering over the sharp and yet handsome features of the human male who fascinated him more than he would have liked it.

Torran knew about Ronon's past and what had happened to his people and the planet he had once called his home, and the thought of how the human must feel after witnessing one of the hated Wraith finding his own mother after such a long time while he would never see his own family again made him feel sad and humble. He forced himself to move and turn away from the man who had sought peace and loneliness like he did, about to leave him alone and walk into the opposite direction, when Ronon's hoarse voice made his steps falter.

“Please, stay.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Torran slowly turned around to face him. “You obviously came here to be alone and undisturbed, Ronon Dex. I will respect your wish and grant you the privacy you apparently need right now.”

Ronon's jaw tightened for the split of a second, but then, he shook his head. “No, please stay, Torran. There is enough room here for both of us,” he said, and Torran's eyes widened in surprise. He wouldn't have thought that Ronon Dex of all people would ask him to keep him company when he fought an inner battle against his painful memories and sad thoughts. He hesitated, but to his own astonishment, the prospect of getting to know the mystery this human still was for him was suddenly much more appealing than the prospect of staying alone with his troubled mind, and so he carefully moved closer, stepping beside Ronon but leaving enough space between their bodies to show him that he respected his boundaries.

Ronon's back released some of the tension when the tall Wraith leaned against another thick tree next to his own, considering him, attentively.

“How is Rin?” he asked after one moment, his voice filled with serious concern.

Torran smiled briefly at him. “It was exhausting for her and she needs to rest for the next hours, but otherwise, she is fine. Commander Iason sees to her.”

Ronon nodded, still looking at him in this strange way. He didn't look angry, more confused and worried, and Torran was truly amazed about that. He really didn't know if he would have been able to stay that calm if he had been in Ronon's place.

“And Lady Artemis? How is – your mother?” The concern was still audible in Ronon's quiet voice, and Torran's breath hitched in his throat and he had to avert his eyes for one moment. The ancient Wraith was aware of the fact that most of the humans living in this galaxy refused to believe that Wraith were capable of deep emotions, capable of grieving and crying like humans did, wanting to see them only as their cruel and insensitive, lethal enemies. But, his race was very sensitive and actually possessed a rich and deep world of emotions, and he needed a few minutes until he had found back his composure and trusted himself enough to answer Ronon's question without breaking down.

The Satedan waited patiently without saying anything, watching him calmly and quietly. When Torran finally was able to look at him again, the understanding he could see in the other one's eyes comforted him more than any words could have comforted him in this situation. Ronon knew how he felt because he had lived through similar horrible circumstances and losses, and the tall human also knew that there were no appropriate words one could have said to make him feel any better. There was no pity in Ronon Dex' eyes, no envy or schadenfreude, only a deep understanding and something else Torran couldn't really detect. Sympathy maybe? Cautious friendship or kindness? But, whatever it was, it was there because Ronon wanted him to see it, not because he wasn't capable of hiding his thoughts or emotions, and this almost meant more to Torran than the emotion itself.

“My mother is strong. She might have given up her body in order to survive through the millennnia, but her mind is as strong, healthy and powerful as it only can be, and she will lead her crew and the Hive with wisdom, knowledge and strength,” the ancient Wraith said after one or two more seconds, and Ronon slowly nodded his head again.

“I believe you, Torran. I could feel her power, her strength. I know that Hives are organic spaceships and being on board on one of them always felt different to being on board of a not organic spaceship, but Lady Artemis is different from any other Hive I've ever entered. And different from the creature Jennifer turned into when she had gotten infected. She – her Hive is truly alive, sentient and intelligent. Even non-telepathic humans can sense that. If one would have asked me beforehand what I might think about a Queen-Hive, I surely would have said that it – she – needed to be destroyed, immediately, comparing it with the Super-Hive that threatened Earth, but I was wrong. I actually felt safe on board – your mother. I must admit that I would never have thought that I could ever feel safe on board a Hive. It is a strange thought for me, but, I'm glad that we will have her as the Queen-Hive of our alliance, I guess,” the human said in a musing and surprised voice, his eyes directed at Torran's face but focused inwardly on his own mind as he spoke.

Torran was pretty sure that this had been one of the longest speech the Satedan had ever uttered, and his words touched him, deeply. “Thank you, Ronon. Those words coming from you mean a lot to me,” he admitted, his multi-toned voice sounding much hoarser than usual.

The young man with the long dreadlocks gifted him with a brief, but honest smile. “So your mother is well. How are you, Torran? It must be hard to know that she is still alive, still there without actually being able to see her, to hold her. Of course, Rin shares her body with your mother, but it is not the same, is it?”

Torran swallowed. “You're right, Ronon, it is not the same. But, I am grateful for this possibility and for Rin allowing my mother to overtake her body for some time. It is confusing, but regarding that I thought that my mother had died ten thousand years ago, it is a true miracle that she is now here with us and that I can talk to her – in whatever body or way this might be possible.”

Ronon nodded again. “Yes, I guess, it is. I'm happy for you, Torran.” His gaze and his smile were honest and sincere before he averted his eyes, and before Torran even knew what he was doing, he had laid his hand upon the human's shoulder, trying to offer him the same comfort Ronon had given to him. He halfway expected that the other male would shake off his hand, but Ronon didn't, only tensed up for a couple of seconds.

This time, it was Torran's turn to wait patiently for Ronon to pull himself together again, his hand still resting upon Ronon's broad shoulders, and after one more moment, the Satedan relaxed again and let out a sound that was partly a sigh and partly an annoyed huff.

“It is still hard sometimes,” the tall human man admitted, his eyes focused on something only he could see.

“Of course, Ronon. It will always be and your pain about your loss and what happened to your people will never fade. But maybe, it will lessen one day,” Torran said, unexpected fury rising in his guts. If this ugly and cruel Wraith Lord hadn't already been dead, then Torran would have killed him himself. He suppressed his sudden anger with effort, not wanting Ronon to think that it was directed at him, because this couldn't have been further from the truth.

Ronon surprised him again as he placed his own hand upon his own. “I hope so, Torran, thank you,” he said, finally turning around to make his way deeper into the forest.

Torran let him go, watching his tall figure slowly and quietly disappear between the green trees until the Satedan was out of sight.


End file.
